A garment may have flaps or vents arranged for a woman to expose a breast for breastfeeding a child or for pumping breast milk. However, a woman may not own such a garment or may not be wearing such a garment when it is time to feed a child. A woman may instead prefer to pull a garment such as a sweater or blouse away from her breast while breastfeeding or while pumping breast milk. The neckline of a garment may be too small to pull down far enough to expose a breast. Or, after pulling the bottom hem of a garment upwards to expose a breast, the garment may fall downwards onto the child, possibly interfering with feeding the child, or may interfere with holding a breast pump against a breast.
A garment may be held away from a breast with one hand, by attaching a fastening device such as a pin or spring-loaded clip to the garment, or by tying the garment with a cord or lace. The hand used to hold the garment away from the child's face may not be available for other activities such as holding the child securely with both hands. While clips and pins have been used to hold a garment during nursing, a woman may not be comfortable using a pointed or hard object close to a child's face. Furthermore, previously known fastening devices for holding a garment may be difficult to operate with one hand, especially while holding a child in one's dominant hand. Moving a fastening device from one side to another on a garment, for example when moving a child or breast pump from one breast to the other, may be difficult to accomplish while holding the child.